The Weasley Family Through The Years
by amama123
Summary: Starting with Teddy and Victoire and going through all of the Weasleys in the second and third generations. Idea belongs to alohamora080. NextGen, ThirdGen and a lot of OC's...enjoy!
1. Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley

**You may have read alohamora080's story 'Children of the Future' or myhorserockyrocks' story 'Children of the Third Generation' (if you haven't I suggest you do, both are really good!) This is going to be like both of those, but a combination of NextGen and the Third Generation. This means that there will be nextgen OC's of mine that you won't recognise, but are important for the future. **

**My chapter style will also be different, the NextGen chapters will be done in couples (eg. Teddy and Victoire, Rose and Scorpius) and then the ThirdGen chapters will be each child individually. The chapters will be sorted in age order for everyone, using the man/boy's age for the couples.**

**I hope you like it, please review :)**

**Ted Remus Lupin - 21st April, 1998**

**Victoire Fleur Weasley - 2nd May 2000**

He was born in the middle of a war, named after his grandfather and father that he would never meet.

She was born on the second anniversary of the end of the very same war, named for their victory and the mother she loved dearly.

Teddy and Victoire were best friends from the day they met.

He was six and she was four – they bonded over mud pies in the Burrow's back garden.

The two years they spent apart while Teddy was at Hogwarts and Victoire wasn't were tough for both of them, they missed having each other close all of the time.

When Victoire arrived and was sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Teddy was disappointed.

He thought this meant they would spend the next few years seperated aswell, not realising that Victoire would just join him at the yellow and black table for almost every meal.

They became a couple on Christmas Eve in her fifth year and his seventh, thanks to some enchanted mistletoe hung in the Burrow.

They were never hugely public with their affection (mainly because of all of the little cousins that surrounded them 24/7) but no one could deny that they loved each other more than anything.

Victoire and Teddy married on the 20th July 2025 after a seven year engagement.

They were blessed with three beautiful children, who they lived to see grow old.

**Review :)**


	2. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Apolline Weasley - 14th January 2003**

Dominique Weasley was the classic middle child.

She grew up believing that Victoire was Daddy's Little Princess and that Louis was World's Number One Mummy's Boy, leaving no room for her.

Dominique always felt different to the rest of her family.

She wasn't blonde like either of her siblings, she had her father's fiery red hair.

Dominique had no close relatives, James had Fred, Rose had Albus – Dom had no one.

She embraced her French side, learning the language fluently and spending many-a-summer visiting her Tante Gabrielle in France.

But the one difference that shocked her family the most was when she was sorted into Slytherin (well, it was shocking until Molly and Albus joined her there) and became best friends with David Flint.

Over the years, Dominique and David fell in love, but couldn't do anything about it as David's father had binded him to marry a (very wealthy) Spanish witch when he was a baby.

David made Dominique promise to move on, to forget him and find a dashing young Frenchman to marry.

It broke Dominique's heart to say goodbye to him, but despite her promise to him, she never married anyone.

She grew old as that cool single aunt that spoiled everyone.

**Review please :)**


	3. James Potter & Alice Longbottom

**James Sirius Potter - 12th March 2005**

**Alice Kelly Longbottom - 2nd August 2006**

James Sirius Potter was an almost exact replica of his father.  
Messy black hair? Check.  
Dodgy eyesight? Check.  
Gryffindor? Check.  
Seeker? Check.  
Fallen in love with best friend's sister? Check.  
Alice Longbottom was a constant presence in James' life.  
Her brother was his best friend.  
His brother was her's.  
Their parents used to joke about Alice and Albus ending up together, but none of the children bothered to listen.  
Although Alice was always there in the background, she didn't play a vital role in James' life until his sixth year (her fifth) when he was hit with a sudden realisation of how amazing she was.  
He managed to fall in love with her and blurt out his feelings in the space of a fortnight.  
Luckily for James, Alice felt the same and said yes when he asked her out.  
Unlike Teddy and Victoire, James and Alice were in the same house and so spent every night cuddled up together by the roaring fire in Gryffindor tower.  
James moved to Hogsmeade for Alice's final year at Hogwarts, helping Fred at W.W.W, but making sure he had every Hogsmeade Saturday off to spend with his girlfriend.  
James proposed at Alice's graduation, to her complete mortification.  
They were one of the first of James' cousins to marry, but one of the last to have children.  
Sadly, their story doesn't have a happy ending.  
Only weeks after giving birth to their only child, Alice collapsed.  
She fell into a coma, which she never awoke from.

James spend many weeks sleeping by her bedside, waiting.

When the Healers said they couldn't save her, he cried for months.  
James was left to raise a tiny baby without the woman he loved with all his heart beside him.

**Review :)**


	4. Fred Weasley & Jennifer Burke

**Fred Arthur Weasley - 16th April 2005**

**Jennifer Marie Burke - 13th May 2008**

Fred and Jennifer weren't your typical Hogwarts couple.

As Fred was a Gryffindor and Jennifer was a Ravenclaw (and they were five years apart), they weren't even aware of each other's existence until Fred's final year.

Ravenclaw had gained a seeker, as she was only a baby second year, the Gryffindor team weren't too worried and were convinced they had their first game won.

That was until Jennifer Burke spotted and caught the snitch within the first fifteen minutes oif the game, leaving the entire school (except her overly-smug team mates) gobsmacked.

Ravenclaw ended up winning the Quidditch Cup that year, all thanks to their brilliant seeker (much to the dismay of both Potter seeker siblings as well as James and Fred, who had lost in their final year).

Fred graduated and left Hogwarts and Jennifer behind.

One might think that this meant she wasn't on his mind, that he forgot about her completely.

With his cousins constantly sending letters ranting about how they had no chance winning ever again because of this muggleborn Quidditch genius they had to face, Jennifer Burke was most definitely on Fred's mind.

When his father asked if he would like to work in the Hogsmeade branch of their shop, Fred jumped at the chance and began work there immediately.

By now, Jennifer was in her fifth year and the only cousins Fred had left going to Hogwarts were Hugo and Lily.

Fred would work every Hogsmeade trip, just to try and catch a glance of Jennifer.

He soon realised he was borderline obsessed with the girl and that led to realising he had a crush on her.

He believed it to be unrequited and so ignored how his heart rate sped up when she came into the shop and ignored the urge to punch any guy that was with her in the face.

What Fred didn't realise was that little Jenny had had a crush on "that tanned older Weasley" since the first match they played against each other.

That once she found out he was working in Hogsmeade, she made sure to visit every time.

That she saw how his eyes followed her around, how he always ended up serving her and all the other little things.

Jennifer realised that her love was requited and on the day of her graduation, took a trip up to Hogsmeade (with the intention of leaving the village a taken woman).

She wandered into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and almost immediately, her eyes locked with Fred's.

He walked around the cash desk and straight towards her.

Without any words being exchanged, they seemingly read each other's minds and knew of the other's intentions.

They spent their afternoon exchanging kisses in the back room, before heading back up to the castle in the evening.

Even though Jennifer's parent's didn't exactly approve of their barely eighteen year old daughter dating a twenty-three year old man, Jenny moved into Fred's small flat almost immediately.

Fred's parents didn't mind the age gap, they were just happy that their son had found true love.


	5. Louis Weasley & Sophie Thomas

**My apologies for not updating for a while, I was away for sport and before that, training almost everyday. I now have a month of free time, which I'll be using to write :)**

**Louis William Weasley - 29th April 2005**

**Sophie Padma Thomas - 30th July 2005**

Louis Weasley was a bit of a social outcast at Hogwarts.

He spent the majority of his time in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading books, or discussing History of Magic with his younger cousin.

As a result of his tendency to stick to himself, he failed to notice how almost every girl in Hogwarts had a crush on him.

They loved his perfect blond hair, his bright blue eyes and his unblemished skin.

Sophie Thomas was definitely not one of these girls.

She rarely even saw him, and almost certainly never went looking.

She dated Alfie Flint from her fourth year until she was nineteen, when he left her because she planned to have a career, not a big family.

Louis found Sophie one day, crying in Flourish and Blotts, where he worked.

He brought her into the back, remembering her from Hogwarts.

They spent the evening drinking tea and talking about every thing.

Their relationship was a slow one, neither wanting to rush into anything.

They married after being together for ten years and were one of the last of Louis' cousins to do so.


	6. Matthew McMulligan & Molly Weasley

**A huge thanks to When The Thunder Rolls In, WingardiumLeviosa1016 and Volleyartist14 for reviewing, to When The Thunder Rolls In, Readinglover98, Mia Emerald and to adding this to their alerts and to and Mia Emerald for adding this to their favourites :)**

**Matthew John McMulligan - 19th May 2005 **

**Molly Danielle Weasley - 17th May 2005**

Matthew and Molly are one of those couples with the cute little story that makes everyone say "Aww".

They met on the train, when Molly stumbled across Matthew sitting all alone in a compartment, looking very lost.

She knew straight away that he was a muggleborn and decided to sit with him.

They talked for the entire train journey, mostly Molly telling him all about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts.

They became seperated in the rush for boats and Molly was swept off by her cousins, Matthew taking a seat in a boatful of strangers.

Matthew was then sorted into Hufflepuff and Molly into Slytherin.

They began to live completely seperate lives, with seperate friends and for the most part, seperate classes.

But they never forgot about each other.

And then in fifth year, they both became prefects.

And, completely by chance, they were scheduled to patrol the corridors together.

They spent every Wednesday evening wandering the corridors and get to know each other again.

They quickly became close, and soon they reached the point where Molly would wear yellow and black and cheer for Matthew's team, even when they played Slytherin.

Molly and Matthew finally got together at the final Quidditch match of the season.

An exceptionally strong Hufflepuff team had just lost to Gryffindor and Molly ran to give Matthew a hug, as she thought he needed her more than her cousins needed congratulating.

In a movement quite hilarious to watch, Molly ran and wrapped her arms around Matthew, only to send them both flying into a large puddle of mud, Molly sprawled across Matthew.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an age, before they met in the middle for a kiss.

They never married, as neither felt an extravagant ceremony was needed to prove their love.


	7. Albus Potter & Leonardo Zabini

**Anyone who has read 'Finding Out the Truth' will recognise this pairing :)**

**This is one of my favourite pairings for this story, I hope you like them as much as I do :)**

**WARNING: This is a boy/boy pairing folks. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Albus Severus Potter - 3rd January 2006**

**Leonardo Blaise Zabini - 1st July 2006**

Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay of his elder brother James.

Al quickly became friends with the Slytherins in his year, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Leonardo Zabini.

Al, Scorp and Leo were inseperable for their first few years.

In their fourth year, Leo started to distance himself slightly from the others.

Halfway through the same year, he announced to the school that he was gay, showing extreme courage that left most people wondering if he should've been in Gryffindor.

In fifth year, Leo became a chaser on the Quidditch team, which Al had played seeker for since second year.

Despite playing on the team together, Al and Leo seemed to drift further apart as Al and Scorp started spending more time with Al's cousin Rose.

The pair became friends again in sixth year (once Scorp and Rose got together), only to have Al start questioning his feelings for his tanned friend.

After a few weeks of awkward avoidance, Al and Leo got together.

They faced some hostility, mostly because gay wizards weren't very common.

After sticking together through Hogwarts, bad press, bullying and meeting the family, Al and Leo realised that they had found the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

They searched for an official who would marry them, but everyone was either repulsed by the idea or afraid of the repercussions.

Disappointed that they couldn't marry, despite it being perfectly legal, Al and Leo settled for living the rest of the lives together.


	8. Donal Finnigan & Roxanne Weasley

**Donal Killian Finnigan - 13th February 2006**

**Roxanne Katie Weasley - 16th April 2006**

Roxanne and Donal had always been friends.

They had an almost Teddy-and-Victoire closeness.

Although Roxanne was the same age as her cousins Rose and Albus, they weren't that close.

Rose was best friends with Donal's sister Aimee and Albus rarely volunteered to join in with their games, his mother always had to send him over.

Roxanne tried to tag along with her older brother Fred and cousin James, but they never had time for her.

This meant she turned to their other reject for company, this was Donal.

Donal and Roxanne both liked pranking and planning, but they weren't so good at the not-getting-caught bit so they gave up on that pretty quick.

Donal and Roxanne stayed friends through Hogwarts, were sorted into Gryffindor together and were rarely seen without each other.

Neither would say there was a definite moment when they fell for the other.

They had just went from bestfriends to boyfriend-and-girlfriend without a major fuss.

It didn't suprise anyone when they got together.

In fact, it took people a while to actually realise because they had been so close before that their inseperability was nothing new.

There were times when they fought, some were small but some were massive (one ended up with Roxanne staying with her cousin Albus and his boyfriend for a week), but they always found the light at the end of the tunnel.

They married and decided to start a family, only to find out that some rare genetic disease caused Roxanne to be infertile and so they couldn't have children.

Although this upset both Donal and Roxanne, they stuck together.


	9. Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Thanks to JesterJester for adding this to their favourites :)**

**Just to let you know, there are twelve chapters of NextGen couples, then I'll move on to their children.**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - 17th March 2006**

**Rose Nympadora Weasley - 31st August 2006**

For the first two years, the 'friendship' between Rose and Scorpius was awkward and forced.

Scorpius was Rose's cousin Albus' new best friend, meaning Rose had to deal with him in order to see Albus.

They clashed over almost everything, the fight to be number one in their classes for one.

The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws shared most classes in their year, meaning Rose and Scorpius competed daily.

By third year they had settled down a bit and became actual friends.

Soon enough, they both fancied the pants of each other but wouldn't admit it.

They finally got together in their sixth year, much to the delight of Professor McGonagall who won thirty Galleons from a betting pool.

Rose and Scorpius became Head Girl and Boy in their seventh year and weren't seen for the last two months as they spent all of their time either in the library or their dorms studying for their NEWTS (which they both got straight O's in).

Scorpius proposed at graduation and they married soon after.

They knew (and were constantly reminded) that they were very young to marry, but Rose and Scorpius both felt there was no point in waiting.

In the end, it was a blessing that they married so young...

**Review :)**


	10. Lorcan Scamander & Lucy Weasley

**Lorcan Neville Scamander - 2nd March 2007**

**Lucy Emma Weasley - 3rd June 2007**

A pair of Hufflepuffs, Lucy and Lorcan were almost the same person.

The only differences being their gender, his love for crazy creatures and her love of Muggle literature.

While people often said Lucy would make the perfect couple with Lorcan's Ravenclaw brother Lysander, she always held a soft spot for Lorcan.

Lorcan, the twin with his head in the clouds, the one who drifted through school.

Lucy and Lorcan were good friends, but both of them loved the peace and quiet of solidarity – something you can't easily achieve as a Weasley.

They were often found up in a tree, Lucy reading and Lorcan hunting for something no one had ever heard of.

Their first date was to Rose and Scorpius' wedding.

They had both been invited but neither wanted to face the wrath of Molly Weasley by turning up dateless, so they decided to go together.

After the wedding, Lorcan asked Lucy out for dinner and for picnics a few times before they decided they were a couple.

Lorcan, showing a previously unseen romantic side, proposed on Lucy's twenty-first birthday.

They married a week later, assembling their family the day before and telling them to dress their best the next day.

They moved in with Luna, as she had recently been widowed and neither wanted her to be alone.

As eccentric as the house was, it became the perfect place for Lucy and Lorcan to raise their family.

**Review :)**


	11. Lysander Scamander & Lily Potter

**Lysander Harry Scamander - 2nd March 2007**

**Lily Luna Potter – 13th October 2007**

Lily and Lysander didn't know each other very well at school.

He was a Ravenclaw, she was a Gryffindor and he was in the year above her.

Lysander knew who Lily was, who didn't?

Lily knew who Lysander was, she was named after his mother and her cousin was hopelessly in love with his brother.

They rarely spoke in all of their years at Hogwarts, most of their talking being done on the Quidditch pitch when they would mock each other (Lily playing Chaser and Lysander, Keeper).

But when Lily went off the rails and then fled to France, no one heard from her.

On a whim, Lysander decided to go on a trip around the world.

He didn't manage to get very far, as finding Lily working in a small French café put his travelling plans on hold.

He would visit the café every day and wait until her shift finished.

They would then have dinner, either at her apartment or buy something and sit and look at the stars.

They would then talk for hours, something they had never done in the past.

Their first kiss was at the beach, on a rainy day.

Lysander proposed on the same spot four months later.

They married in France, in a small church with only the Muggle café owner and the priest there.

They returned home as a married couple.

The Weasley's would have given Lysander a tougher time (as was tradition) if they hadn't been so delighted that he had brought their Lily back.


	12. Hugo Weasley and Aimee Finnigan

**Hugo Fred Weasley - 19th April 2008**

**Aimee Hyacinth Finnigan - 13th February 2006**

Those of you who have siblings will be aware of the fact that your siblings' friends are usually nicer to you than your actual siblings are, especially when you're younger.  
This applies to Hugo and Aimee.  
Aimee Finnigan was one of Rose Weasley's best friends growing up.  
This meant she was an almost constant presence in the Weasley house.  
Aimee got to witness Hugo growing up - the first steps, the potty-training, the accidental magic and the tantrums.  
Until he was nine, Hugo thought Aimee was one of the coolest people he knew.  
Then she became the-annoying-older-sister's-best-friend, and nothing more.  
But when Hugo turned fourteen, Aimee became that really-pretty-older-woman-that-you-can't-even-talk-to-but-haunts-your-dreams.  
I think it's safe to say that most people have at least one crush in their lifetime that they know will mever feel the same.  
Hugo thought Aimee would never lile him the way he liked her.  
Not realising that her heart sped up whenever he walked into a room.  
Not realising that she didn't visit Gryffindor common room to 'tell her brother that he needed to owl mam' but to catch a glimpse of him.  
Hugo and Aimee didn't realise that they were both secretly crushing on each other until three years after Hugo graduated.  
He was twenty, she was twenty-two.  
They were both single, a bit lonely and definitely not sober.  
They ended up leaving the bar together and spending the night tangled in Hugo's sheets.  
The next morning, they awoke embarrassed and hungover.  
They talked over breakfast and came to realise that what they had was no one-night stand.  
It was the start of a relationship.  
A relationship that had its ups and downs, but was an enviable one nonetheless.


	13. Lyra Malfoy

**Here is the first ThirdGen child chapter. From now on, the chapters will be all about each child and their life, rather than the relationship between two people.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Lyra Hermione Malfoy**

**2nd February 2026**

Although Rose and Scorpius had married almost straight out of school, they had always intended to wait a few years before starting a family.

So you can imagine how shocked they were when Rose found out she was pregnant, merely weeks after their wedding.

They had a battle when they told there families, as most people were convinced that they had only married because they were having a baby.

Eventually, everyone believed them and the young couple were left to deal with their situation in peace.

After nine months of an uneventful pregancy, Rose gave birth to a tiny little blonde baby girl, the first female Malfoy in centuries.

They named her Lyra Hermione Malfoy.

Later in life, Lyra often cursed her parents for naming her after her grandmother, as she inherited her untameable curly hair.

Lyra also inherited her grandmother's intelligence and height.

Although both of her parents were around six foot, Lyra never grew taller than five foot four inches.

She was sorted into Gryffindor, the first Malfoy not to be sorted into Slytherin.

Lyra split her time between reading in the library and practising her Chasing skills on the Quidditch pitch.

With her help, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup twice in a row.

As the oldest of her family attending Hogwarts, Lyra felt an almost motherly need to look after all of her cousins.

They would come to her with their problems and she would help them.

Lyra got the chance to extend this to the rest of the school when she was made Head Girl in her final year.

She graduated with straight O's in her exams and became one of the best healers of her time.

After putting her career over her personal life for several years, Lyra finally found time for a man in her life.

She started dating again, usually a painful process when you're approaching thirty, but not for Lyra.

She was short but slim and with age, her bushy brown hair had tamed into perfect curls which framed her face.

Within weeks of dating a Muggle man named Kevin, she knew she had found "The One".

And so, Lyra broke another Malfoy tradition (one that had already been broken, by her father) and married a Muggle.


	14. Michael McMulligan

**Thanks to Majorjewls and dtndT-90 for adding this to their favourites and to dtndT-90 for following this :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Michael George McMulligan**

**14th May 2026**

Matthew and Molly announced that they were having a baby three months after Rose and Scorpius did.

Although the pair were only a year older than Rose and Scorpius, people were a lot less scandalised by their news.

Michael George McMulligan was born two weeks early, with Molly unexpectedly going into labour at breakfast in her parent's house.

After quite a short labour, Molly gave birth to a cute little brunet baby boy.

They named him Michael after his paternal grandfather, who he never actually got to meet.

Michael received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday and was left to the train by his parents (both of which were barely holding back the tears).

He was sorted into Hufflepuff like his father, but never showed any interest in Quidditch.

Michael was an average student, excelling in Transfiguration but barely passing Herbology.

He was never very popular, but he had a small group of close friends that he trusted with his life.

Michael was quite handsome.

He was quite tall and had light brown hair which had a tendency to go blond if he stayed in the sun for too long.

Despite not playing Quidditch, Michael had an athletic physique which he kept by jogging almost daily.

Once Michael left Hogwarts, he moved in with his paternal Grandmother who was living alone and was at the stage in her life where she needed some help.

Every day, they would go out in the garden and Grandma Jane would direct Michael in tending to her flowers, which her arthritis no longer allowed her to do.

After his Grandma passed away, Michael took a trip around the world to explore the different cultures and ways of life.

He returned home, married a witch named Amanda and had three beautiful children.


	15. Amelia Lupin

**Thanks to lizzywizzy1976 and McG97 to following this and to LuvSiriusBlack for adding this to their favourites.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Amelia May Lupin**

**17th September 2026**

Although Teddy and Victoirehad gotten engaged before some of her cousins had even started Hogwarts, they delayed their marriage for several years.

This meant, as they both came from quite traditional backgrounds, that they also delayed starting a family.

Amelia May Lupin was born on a chilly September evening in St Mungo's.

She didn't inherit her father's Metamorphus abilities and had blonde hair like her mother.

Her eyes were the brightest blue you had ever seen and once her dad saw them, he knew she would be fighting the boys off.

As Amelia grew older, she became more and more beautiful.

She was tall and slim, her skin was flawless and there was never a single hair on her head out of place.

She was sorted into Hufflepuff and joined the team in her second year.

She played Chaser and the opposing team's goalkeepers often just caught a glimpse of her as she sped past and slipped the Quaffle into the hoop.

Amelia graduated with good results, but chose a professional Qudditch career.

She followed in her Grandma Ginny's footsteps and ebcame a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

Much to her coach's dismay, Amelia began dating the Kenmare Kestrels seeker in her second year playing for the team.

Philip was tall and muscular, with short brown hair and the deepest voice you'll ever hear.

Amelia and Philip stayed together, and apart from when they had an upcoming match against each other, they lived together in peace.

Although Amelia's coach never approved of Philip, she never truly disliked him.

That was, until he knocked up her best chaser just before the biggest match of the year.

Amelia still played, but she retired straight after the match.

She married Philip and they grew old together, constantly bickering over which if their teams would win the League that year.


	16. Arina ZabiniPotter

**Arina Hope Zabini-Potter**

**5th April 2027**

When Albus Potter and Leo Zabini decided to adopt a child from their local Muggle orphanage, they never imagined that the little girl they adopted would turn out to be a muggle-born witch.

Little Arina was the cutest child.

Messy blonde curls framed her pale face and she had bright green eyes that were filled with endless curiosity.

As she was already two, Albus and Leo decided not to change her name, but they gave her the middle name Hope because she was their reward for years of hope for a family.

Once Arina started attending day school, she realised that most people have a mummy and daddy, not two daddies.

Albus and Leo had to sit her down and explain that they were different, but they all still loved each other and that was all that should matter.

Arina went to Hogwarts, fully expecting to be teased at least once.

But no one said anything.

There were no snide comments, no sly digs, no exclusion.

As proof of how Hogwarts had changed, everyone got to know Arina as Arina, not "the girl with two dads".

Arina was sorted into Slytherin, which made her parents smirk with delight.

She joined the Quidditch team in her third year.

She played Seeker, like Albus and she never failed to catch the Snitch.

For the five years Arina was on the team, Slytherin won the Quidditch cup.

This of course meant that she was given the Captain's badge in her sixth year.

Arina dated her fellow team member Richard Higgs in secret from her fourth year.

Most girls worry about introducing their dad to their boyfriend.

Arina had twice the worry, as she had two dads.

She knew that they wouldn't be Richard's number one fans.

He had his fair share of detentions, he barely passed half of his OWLs (Arina being a bit of a distraction that year) and he had a tough outer shell that people rarely got to see past.

When the time came to tell Albus and Leo, both Arina and Richard were extremely nervous.

Leo didn't mind so much, he was glad Arina was happy and he also thought that they looked "cute" together.

Arina was six foot one with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes, Richard was six foot four with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Albus took the role of overprotective father, taking Richard aside for the 'hurt my daughter and you'll have to learn how to walk again' talk.

They got through it and ended up marrying.

If there was one time Arina disliked having two dads, it was when she had to pick someone to give her away.

After weeks of internal struggle, ended by a suggestion from her fiancee, Arina decided to ask them both and to widen the aisle to accomodate three rather than two.

Arina and Richard lived happily ever after, with their three tall kids and their owl, Giant.


	17. Audrey Scamander

**Audrey Annabelle Scamander**

**19th November 2027**

Lorcan and Lucy had lived with Luna for a few years when she decided that she wanted to go on one last trip around the world.

The couple decided that there was no way she could do it alone and so Lorcan arranged to go with her.

While they were gone, it was decided that Lucy would move back in with her parents so that she wouldn't be lonely.

A couple of weeks after Lorcan and Luna left, Lucy discovered that her and Lorcan's 'goodbyes' had left her pregnant.

She sent an owl to Lorcan with the news, but it came back, unable to find him.

And so Lucy went through her nine months of pregnancy with only her parents by her side.

When she gave birth to a little girl, she named her Audrey, after her mum who had helped her so much all through her pregnancy.

And what a beautiful baby little Audrey was for Lorcan to come home to.

She had Lorcan's wavy blonde hair and Lucy's pale blue eyes.

Audrey was sorted into Hufflepuff, where she displayed incredible people skills.

She could talk to anyone and they would always leave the conversation with a smile on their face.

Audrey was no exceptional student, but what she lacked in extreme intellgence, she made up for with her kind and caring soul.

Audrey decided to go to a Muggle university (after sitting some exams after Hogwarts) and studied pyschology.

She opened her own therapy centre, which specialised in treating soldiers that had returned from war, traumatised.

She fell in love with one of her patients, a Private Edward Gansen.

Once she had treated him, they went on a few dates and it seemed that they were meant for each other.

But then he got sent back to the front line.

He never returned.

The news crippled Audrey, but she threw herself back into her work to get over her loss.

She never went on another date, remained single for the rest of her life.

She was happy though, she knew that what she did meant a lot to people and she lived on the knowledge that she changed lives for the better.


	18. Louise Weasley

**Thanks to LuvSiriusBlack for reviewing and to Love-Pink26 for adding this to alerts AND favourites :)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted for over a week, I was on holiday with my family in the ridiculously wet countryside and I had no internet access to post.**

**Louise Jessica Weasley**

**3rd June 2028**

Louis and Sophie Weasley had never properly discussed having children until Sophie realised she was pregnant.

She was afraid of Louis' reaction because she wasn't sure if he even wanted to have children.

But all of Sophie's doubts vanished when she saw Louis' eyes light up as he learned he was going to be a father.

Little Louise was born two weeks late, much to the frustration of her mum.

When Louis' family first heard that he had named his daughter Louise, they assumed he had selfishly named his daughter after himself.

He quickly set them straight by explaining that Sophie's Grandmother had recently passed away and Sophie had wanted to name their daughter after her, it was just coincidence that her name was Louise.

Louise Weasley was a pretty girl.

She had lightly tanned skin, her mother's dark brown hair and her father's blue eyes.

She entered Hogwarts and was followed in both of her parent's footsteps in being sorted into Gryffindor.

Like her Grandad Dean, she loved to draw.

Her trunk had more drawing pads, pencils, blenders, erasers and other drawing equipment than actual school supplies.

Louise rarely tried in her classes, but coasted by with A's and E's anyway.

When she graduated from Hogwarts, Louise enrolled in a Muggle Arts course.

When she completed her course, she applied for a job in a creche as her second love was looking after people.

Louise also drew cartoons for magazines (Muggle and Wizarding) and portraits for people, mainly richer, older wizards.

Louise also spent a lot of her time working in the Muggle community, usually painting with children or decorating for the disadvantaged.

She ended up falling for Peter, a tall blonde Muggle man.

They were an odd pairing, as Louise spent her life creating things that were pleasing for the eye and Peter had been born blind.

When Louise told Peter that she was a witch, he just smiled and nodded, saying she accepted him for who he was, so he had no reason to do the same.

**Review :)**


	19. Orion Malfoy

**Orion Ronald Malfoy**

**17th March 2029**

Born on his father's twenty-third birthday, Orion was one of the best birthday presents his father ever received, the other being his twin sister Cassiopeia.

Orion was a typical Malfoy, from the platinum blonde hair and the grey eyes to the borderline arrogant confidence, the smirk and the air of perfection.

Orion loved both of his sisters dearly, but you would never have guessed as he hid it under constant pranks and digs.

He was sorted into Slytherin, which was no suprise to anyone.

Orion was a gifted Quidditch player and for six years of his time at Hogwarts, played Chaser for his house team, eventually becoming Team Captain.

Orion, Cassie and their house-mate Daniel Pucey were unstoppable Chasers and Slytherin House enjoyed a lengthy winning streak until their Seeker, Arina, graduated.

Orion's skill didn't go unrecognised, and in his seventh year was approached by six different teams.

Orion was overwhelmed by his choices and sought help from his sisters.

They helped anaylse the pros and cons of each offer and eventually he decided on Montrose Magpies.

He played Quidditch for four years, until he fell from his broom in a match being watched by scouts for the English team.

He was received a bad back injury and was on bed rest for two months, only to be told he couldn't play Quidditch again.

As you can imagine, Orion was devastated.

He quickly realised that he was actually very lucky, many people had been paralysed or permanently injured from similiar falls.

Orion decided that he would spent his recently freed time help those who had been less fortunate.

He trained as a Healer, finally putting into use his brains that has lain dormant.

He worked hard, gaining the respect of his fellow Healers for several years, getting the experience and knowledge he needed.

He left St. Mungo's after life years and went to the Muggle World to do another course, this time for physiotherapy.

Orion then used some of his inheritance to build and open a centre that helped those who had been injured or paralysed, with a special section for Quidditch related patients.

Orion Malfoy had been a typical teenage boy, but had grown into an extraordinary man.


	20. Cassiopeia Malfoy

**A huge thanks to Emerald Evans, dovepatronus, AlwaysHP-RealTHG for adding this to their alerts, to Little Emily, dovepatronus, AlwaysHP-RealTHG for adding this to their favourites and to KitKat for reviewing :)**

**Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy**

**17th March 2029**

Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy, or Cassie as everyone called her, was the youngest of the Malfoys.

She was twelve minutes younger than her brother and he never let her forget it.

She had her mother's curly, dark red hair and the Malfoy grey eyes.

Cassie lived in her siblings' shadow for most of her live, which she didn't mind.

Lyra was brilliant, she had the brains, she was pretty, she was never in trouble and she was Head Girl.

She was the quieter twin, even as a baby she cried less than Orion.

Cassie was also sorted into Slytherin and joined the Quidditch team in her second year.

While Orion was everyone's favourite, the popular school heartthrob, the Quidditch star, Cassie was always just there.

Orion scored most of Slytherin's goals, but Cassie would always be there to pass it to him beforehand.

Cassie didn't mind, it meant she was left to live her life in private, unlike a lot of her relations.

She started dating fellow team-mate Daniel Warrington in her fifth year, but barely anyone realised because at the same time Orion got himself a girlfriend.

Daniel was a year ahead of Cassie, he had brown hair and brown eyes and they made a pretty couple.

Daniel was the first person in Hogwarts to see Cassie as more than just "Orion's twin sister" or "Little Lyra" and as the years went on, Cassie and Daniel became the biggest thing in each other's lives.

As the baby of the family, introducing her boyfriend to her family (but especially her father) was never going to be easy.

Daniel came to her graduation, but as she brought him over to meet her family, Orion announced he had accepted a contract with the Montrose Magpies.

Her father had shook Daniel's hand and offhandedly said "Don't hurt her" before turning back to congratulate his son.

When the couple got engaged, Orion won his first match on the first team.

When Cassie gave birth to her little baby Maria, Orion fell of his broom from 300ft above the ground.

Like I said, Cassie's life was lived in the shadow of her siblings, mostly her brother.

But when she thought about it, she always decided she preferred her peaceful life with her family than their busy lives in the eyes of the public.


	21. Jack Weasley

**Thanks to Little Emily and LuvSiriusBlack for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm working on a story for FictionPress and I got a bit distracted, but this is my number one priority and I'm going to try and update more frequently, only nine more chapters!**

**Jack Dean Weasley**

**19th May 2029**

Born just eleven months after his older sister, Jack was the first male Weasley of his generation.

He was a male copy of his mother, with her brown hair and eyes as well as her soft facial features and easy-going, friendly personality.

The only two differences were that she was a woman and he was a boy and that Sophie was a Gryffindor while Jack was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Through his years in Hogwarts, Jack was everyone's friend.

He was someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on and someone you could rely on.

For these reasons, as well as his excellent grades, Jack was made prefect and then Head Boy.

He had played as Ravenclaw Keeper since his third year, and he received the captaincy in his sixth.

It showed how much he was liked and respected by everyone that no-one complained when he had two badges and they had none.

In his sixth year, Jack began to realise that he was different to the rest of the boys in his year.

While they were all talking about the girls in their year, Jack's mind was occupied with the boys.

After exchanging some letters with his dad's cousin Albus, Jack decided to come out.

No one changed their opinions of him and everyone still respected him the same amount.

In his final year, Jack found love in the Slytherin Chaser Daniel Pucey.

The only people that were bothered about the relationship were the two boys team-mates, as Jack and Daniel were often distracted by the other in Quidditch matches.

Jack's family were completely accepting of his boyfriend, which wasn't really a suprise to anyone.

Jack and Daniel were permitted to marry, unlike Albus and Leo, as several of the members of the Weasley family had been working on changing the Wizarding law.

The couple didn't have any children, but lived together until they died, perfectly content with being the "cool uncles".


	22. Abigail Weasley

**Thanks to dovepatronus for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Abigail Clodagh Weasley**

**5th August 2029**

Hugo and Aimee Weasley were anxious to start a family.

When Scorpius and Rose had Lyra and made Hugo and Aimee the godparents, it gave the couple a want for a child of their own.

So, three years after they decided to try for a baby, Aimee and Hugo welcomed baby Abby into the world.

They named her Abigail as it means "father rejoices" and Hugo was definitely rejoicing.

Abby was one of the cutest babies ever, with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

She was incredibly quick, something which her parents cursed as she grew older and would pick up on every single little mistake they made.

Abby was sorted into Ravenclaw, with her kind-of-cousin and best friend Jack.

They were inseperable.

They joined the Quidditch team together in third year, after spending the summer practising together – Abby was a chaser and Jack a keeper so they could practise together perfectly.

Abby usually played a flawless game, the one exception being in her sixth year.

She was flying towards a Gryffindor chaser, with the aim of stealing the Quaffle, when she was hit in the head by a bludger.

She fell straight to the ground, landing in a puddle of mud.

Abby woke up in the Hospital Wing to see Jack sitting there, glaring at some boy that was sitting on the other side of her bed, but a few feet back from her.

As soon as the boy saw her eyes opening, he stood up and stepped over, rambling about how sorry he was and how he was aiming for the seeker but she got in the way and how he really didn't mean it.

Jack kissed Abby's forehead, said he had to go to a Prefect's meeting, then slipped a piece of parchment into her hand and leaving rather quickly.

Abby unfolded the parchment and read what it said - "He hasn't left".

She assumed Jack was talking about the boy who had now calmed down enough for Abby to recognise him as one of the Gryffindor beaters, Robert Longbottom.

At that point Madam Pomfrey arrived over with various potions for her to take and told her that she would be staying in the hospital for two more weeks, as her injury was quite severe.

Unfortunately for Abby, the next two weeks were the Easter holidays and she had put her name down to stay.

One thing that suprised her was that Robert Longbottom, a boy she barely knew, stayed by her bed for the entire two weeks.

They talked all day, suprisingly comfortable talking to each other.

It was no suprise that by the end of the term, they were a couple.

Years later, after they had married and had their first baby, Robert told Abby that he had secretly fancied her since their second year and that he seized the oppurtunity to get to know her when she was hit by the bludger.

She smacked his arm and told her that if he had just come up to her and told her, she would've given him a chance.


	23. Remus Lupin

**Remus Harry Lupin**

**17th July 2030**

Remus Lupin (the second) was born on the hottest day of the year in the sitting room of the Burrow.

Victoire had unexpectedly gone into labour during a visit, but as she had been in labour with Amelia for several hours, she decided to wait for a while before travelling to St Mungo's.

But she left it too late and ended up giving birth to her Metamorphmagus son in the sitting room of her grandparent's home.

Once Remus had grown old enough to control his metamorphmagus abilities, he kept his hair Gryffindor red.

Remus was the middle child and he often felt left out when his sisters would go off together.

As they grew older, any friends he brought over were always distracted by either Amelia or Dora and he could never enjoy their company.

When he went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor like his namesake.

Remus joined the Quidditch team in his fifth year.

He played as a Chaser, like his dad and the girl of his dreams – Amy Burke.

Amy Burke was a little, blonde Ravenclaw with beautiful brown eyes and she was the reason why Remus rarely scored in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw matches.

Remus barely passed all of his O.W.L.s, due to his mind being full of ideas to get Amy to fall for him.

Luckily for Remus, they got together in their sixth year.

Amy, being a Ravenclaw, made sure that Remus studied hard for his N.E.W.T.s and as a result, he earned himself all O's and E's.

Of course, he didn't really need good grades as the couple had both received offers from several Quidditch teams.

For the first few years of Remus' life, he had felt left out and lonely.

For the majority of his life, he was surrounded by good friends and his own family which he loved more than anything.


	24. Luna Scamander

**Thank you Little Emily for reviewing the last chapter – your review made me smile :) And also thanks to dovepatronus for reviewing aswell :) I hope you both like this one too!**

**Luna Evangeline Scamander**

**22nd August 2030**

Just a few months after Audrey's second birthday, Lucy discovered she was pregnant again.

She was ecstatic, as was Lorcan who wanted to be there every single step of the way as he had missed the entirety of her previous pregnancy.

The pregnancy was fine – Lucy had much less morning sickness and back pain than she had had with Audrey.

Only days before Lucy's due date, the family had to rush to St. Mungo's as Luna had collapsed.

They found that she had known for four years that she was dying from a mysterious disease, but hadn't told them.

Luna passed away on the 21st of August.

The next day, Lucy gave birth to a second little girl.

Without even asking Lorcan, she knew that he would want to name their baby after the mother that he had loved so much.

They named her Luna Evangeline Scamander, but she was a polar opposite to her Grandmother.

Little Luna had the Weasley red hair and her father's brown eyes, but she had no belief in the "magical creatures" that had filled her Grandmother's life.

The one thing Luna did have in common with her Grandmother was that they were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

Luna flourished in Ravenclaw House as it was full of people that were like her – bookworms.

She didn't join the Quidditch team, even though she was a very talented Quidditch player.

Luna attended every match, but always looked forward to the Ravenclaw ones.

At the beginning, she cheered for Ravenclaw because her cousins Abby and Jack were on the team.

But as time moved on, Kevin Pucey – a beater – caught her eye and her cheers became directed solely at him (on the inside, of course).

As he was Jack's boyfriend's little brother, they managed to spend a lot of time together.

After winning the Quidditch Cup in their final year at Hogwarts, Luna and Kevin became a couple in an identical way to how Luna's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had.

They also went into the same careers, Kevin playing professional Quidditch and Luna becoming an auror.

And every year, the day before Luna's birthday, she would visit her Grandmother's grave and tell her all that had happened in the past.

**Review? :)**


	25. Liam Scamander

**Thanks again to dovepatronus for reviewing – I'm glad you liked it and I hope you find this chapter happier! :)**

**Liam Rolf Scamander **

**21st January 2031**

Lily and Lysander returned from France merely weeks before Lysander's mother passed away.

For a while, Lily gradually sunk deeper and deeper into a black hole of guilt as she believed that if she hadn't kept Lysander all to herself in France, he could have spent more time with his mother.

Lysander realised something was seriously up with his little Lily and when he found out, dedicated every minute of his time to convincing her that she was the best thing that happened to him and that if he didn't have her he would be lost.

Just as Lily pulled herself out of her guilt-laden state, she realised that she was pregnant.

As Lily was already a pretty emotional person, her pregnancy hormones meant that those nine months were horrible for both her and Lysander.

But in the end it was worth it, as they were gifted with a beautiful baby boy.

He had the Potter hair and Lysander's blue eyes, they named him Liam.

Liam grew up to be completely different to both of his parents.

He loved to read and often spent time with his cousin Luna in their father's old treehouse which they had turned into a mini-library.

Liam also loved to bake, the Muggle way.

He loved nothing more than the feeling of accomplishment when he successfully completed a tricky meal or cake.

He was a very sociable boy, which helped him when he went to Hogwarts as he had no relatives in his year.

Liam was sorted into Gryffindor and quickly became friends with everyone.

His best friend was a Muggleborn called Leah – they had bonded over a love of Muggle books, cooking and later, a passion for Quidditch

Liam and Leah had one of those we're-so-close-but-we-swear-we're-not-dating friendships.

That was until about a month after graduation, when they finally became a couple.

They were such a well matched couple that they annoyed everyone with their cuteness.

They lived in the Muggle world, as they agreed that they preferred the way of life that Muggles had.

They also raised their children in the Muggle world, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise when their youngest was born a Squib.

Magic or no magic, they all lived happily ever after.

**I'm really bad at endings, so I just wrote that – I'm sorry it's a bit cheesy :)**


	26. Graham Weasley

**Thanks to dovepatronus for reviewing – I had some spare time and I just sat down and started writing and decided to post them all :)**

**Graham Fionn Weasley**

**22nd December 2031**

When Hugo and Aimee Weasley found out that they were pregnant for a second time, they were ecstatic.

They had both always wanted to have a big family, so when they were told they were expecting twins, they were even happier.

The couple floated through their pregnancy on cloud nine, counting down the days until their due date.

Aimee went into labour on the exact day that the Healers had predicted and they made their way to St Mungo's, full of excitement for their new arrivals.

But, one last scan of the babies revealed that they had somehow tangled their legs around each other and it was clear that both of them would never make it out alive.

The doctors tried their hardest to save both of the baby boys, but only one survived.

They named him Graham Fionn Weasley, Fionn for the head of thick blond hair that he was born with.

Graham was a cute little baby, but for the first few months of his life his mother barely held him as she felt he was the reason her other baby had died.

When he reached six months, she had climbed out of her depression and it took just one look in his brown eyes for her to fall in love with him.

Graham was close to his cousin Harry, who he spent a lot of time with.

When he went to Hogwarts he was placed in Gryffindor, like his dad had before him.

He went through Hogwarts without any major incidents or scandals involving him.

He didn't play Quidditch, he wasn't a troublemaker, prefect or ladies' man and he had himself in the category of "the guy that you recognise from school but can't remember his name".

That was until he bumped into a girl in a club one night, about four years after he graduated.

He recognised her as Jane McGinty, the Hufflepuff seeker that had been two years behind him in school.

Thinking she wouldn't remember him, he simply apologised and went to walk away.

But she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, asking for a dance.

They danced together for the rest of the night and left the club with a dinner date for the following Saturday.

Their relationship progressed slowly, which suited them both.

The couple ended up marrying and having four boys, which Graham's relatives found hilarious because he was the only one in their generation to carry on the Weasley name and he did it four times.

**Review? :)**


	27. Harry Potter

**Sorry for the wait – couldn't get to my laptop to post!**

**Harry Neville Potter**

**31st July 2032**

Usually, parents see their new born child as a blessing.

James Potter wasn't one of these parents.

When he first held his baby son in his arms, he couldn't help but wish that he hadn't been born, so that he could still have his lovely Alice.

Harry Neville Potter, as his beautiful wife had insisted they name their son, looked exactly like his Grandad Harry.

But James saw subtle little things that were Alice's, like his long eyelashes and tiny toes.

It broke his heart and he couldn't bare to look at Harry.

As James sunk deeper and deeper into depression, Harry spent more and more time with his Grandma Hannah.

He spent most of his time on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron, as no one recognised him and he preferred it.

His best friend was Angela Ackley, or Angie as he called her.

They were inseperable and played together everyday, until he got his Hogwarts letter and had to go away.

He was sorted into Gryffindor and spent seven years mostly by himself, only ever spending time with his cousin Graham, who he was close to.

There were two reasons for him not wanting to be close to anyone – the first was that he didn't trust them to be his friend, not just his name's friend.

The second was that after growing up with his father staring at him in disgust, he didn't believe there were many good qualities to him.

Every Christmas, Easter and summer holiday, he would spend as much time as he could out with Angie Ackley as he felt that she was a proper friend that he could trust.

Of course, he would spend one day a holiday with his day, which usually involved an awkward meal, during which James would barely talk and would always leave either angry or with tears in his eyes.

From his fifth year onwards, Angie Ackley was a constant presence in Harry's mind.

He realised that he liked her as a lot more than just a friend, she was he rock.

The day he turned seventeen, just before he went to Hogwarts for his final year, he confessed his feelings to Angie.

Fortunately, she felt the same way and they began to date.

After a couple of long chats with his Grandma Hannah and his various relations that had married Muggles, he decided to tell Angie the truth.

She sat in silence while he told her his secrets and when he looked at her, his eyes full of doubt and worry, she conveyed all of her thoughts and acceptance into one kiss.

They owled frequently over the next year, much to Harry's delight as it was something he had always wanted to do but never could.

On the day of Harry's graduation, he stayed just long enough to receive his results and get pictures with his grandparents before apparating away to find Angie.

He had already purchased a flat – in Muggle London, as he was finished with the Wizarding World to his forseeable future – and planned to ask her to marry him.

They moved in together that very day, as Angie's relationship with her parents wasn't much better than Harry's with James.

Angie eventually persuaded Harry to have children, promising him that nothing would happen to her and that he wouldn't end up like his father – hating his only child.

And nothing did happen to Angie, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

And baby Alice Potter was given all of the love from her parents that they themselves had always wished for as children.

**Review?**


	28. Dora Lupin

**Two more to go!**

**Dora Isabelle Lupin**

**22nd February 2033**

Teddy and Victoire had always wanted three children, so they were delighted to find out that they were pregnant with a third baby.

Dora was a bundle full of energy from the day she was born.

She was a metamorphmagus like her father and brother and for the first couple of years, her hair would rapidly flick from colour to colour as she ran around with her two best friends, Lauren and Alva.

Dora also had a tremendous pair of lungs, which her parents cursed nightly as she often woke up screaming in the middle of the night, not wanting to sleep any longer.

She was another Weasley family member that everyone liked.

She was always cheerful and was terribly loyal to her friends.

It was no surprise to anyone when she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Her circle of friends expanded rapidly within Hufflepuff, but her two best friends were still Lauren and Alva, regardless of the fact that they were both Ravenclaws.

In her fourth year, Dora began dating fellow Hufflepuff William Longbottom, a chaser on the Quidditch team.

He was tall and had dark brown hair that went well with her bright purple.

He came from a large family, with six brothers and sisters, so he wasn't frightened by the fact that she was closely related to half the school.

No one thought it would last very long, as they were only fourteen and fifteen, too young for proper love really.

But it lasted, and it was obvious why as they were each other's other half.

They decided to travel the world for two years before marrying, but ended up tying the knot in the middle of nowhere (somewhere in Asia) when Dora found herself pregnant and surrounded by doctors unwilling to deliver a baby to an unmarried woman.

But when they arrived home, baby girl and everything, their families convinced them to have a big ceremony and make a big fuss so that they could all be involved.

**Review? :)**


	29. Alva Scamander

**Alva Marie Scamander**

**4th June 2033**

When Lily found out that she was pregnant only a year and a half after having Liam, she was understandably frightened.

Her last pregnancy had been such a horrible experience for both her and Lysander that she wasn't eager to repeat it, definitely not with a toddler that wasn't even two at her feet at the same time.

But, as usual, Lysander was there for her and they made it through the nine months without a serious incident.

Alva Marie Scamander was born on a lovely summer's day and was a beautiful baby from day one.

She was a carbon copy of her mother, the bright red hair and startling green eyes, but had her father's calm dispostion.

Alva rarely cried as a baby and as she grew older, was always the quiet one in her trio.

She was sorted into Ravenclaw, which wasn't a surprise as she was extremely intelligent.

Even though two-thirds of their trio were in Ravenclaw, Alva, Lauren and Dora spent the majority of their spare time in the Hufflepuff common room as it was better to have two people wandering through the corridors close to curfew than just one.

As time went on, their group slowly expanded.

Dora began dating Will and so he became a permanent fixture in their nightly gatherings and with Will came his older brother Thomas.

Tom was two years older than Will, but they were very close and spent a lot of time together.

In Alva's fifth year, Lauren became Quidditch captain and spent most of her spare time either at the pitch (training solo) or up in her dorm, surrounded by plays and scraps of homework.

This left Alva making her way back to the Ravenclaw common room alone most nights.

That was until Tom realised that they were making the same trip, only a few minutes apart and decided that they should walk back together.

At first it was awkward as they didn't really know what to say to each other, but they gradually became more and more comfortable spending time together and it soon became more than just walking back to the common room.

They studied together, Tom often helping Alva as he was a straight O student and two years ahead.

Although the pair were obviously in love with each other, they decided not to start a romantich relationship until Alva graduated.

That didn't stop Alva jumping into his arms at every single Hogsmeade visit, and staying there slightly longer than a mere friend would.

Tom asked Alva out the day she graduated and it was one of the best days of her life.

They married less than a year later and didn't regret their haste a single time.


	30. Lauren Weasley

**Last chapter! Final thank you's will be at the end :)**

**Lauren Jade Weasley**

**15th August 2033**

Fred and Jennifer Weasley were the last of their generation to have a child.

Their little girl's name was Lauren and she had beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes.

She was a delightful little baby, one that often made other adults jealous of her parents as she was such a easy child to deal with.

As both of her parents were Quidditch fanatics (an ex-professionals), Lauren grew up surrounded by the sport.

She inherited her mother's Seeker skill and from an early age was on a broom, beating everyone she played – even her mother.

When Lauren went to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and made the Quidditch team almost immediately.

As her time was divided between studying, Quidditch and her two best friends, Lauren had very little time for romance.

She watched as her two best friends find love, she couldn't help but hope that her Prince Charming was waiting for her somewhere.

She left school with a contract to play with Puddlemere United (that she had first received the offer for when she finished her O.W.L.s, but being a Ravenclaw had been determined to finish school first.

As Dora had left to travel the world, it was only Alva and Lauren and they always made time to see each other.

When Alva began to plan her wedding, she asked Lauren to be her maid of honour.

Lauren agreed, but couldn't help but feel that she had only been asked because she didn't have a wedding of her own to plan.

She also felt that Alva and Tom would have preferred to have Dora and Will there, but were in such a rush to marry that they went ahead anyway.

On the day of the wedding, she knew exactly what she had to do, but still managed to forget everything when she saw who Tom's best man was.

Neil Corner had been Tom's best friend from his year at Hogwarts.

Lauren knew him, he had been a Ravenclaw chaser at Hogwarts and had always seemed slightly bitter that his Captain was two years younger than he was.

But despite that, he was incredibly good-looking and Lauren struggled to keep her eyes off him during the two-hour ceremony.

At the reception, he asked her to dance and she accepted, merely because it was almost a tradition for the maid of honour and best man to dance.

They ended up dancing together for the entire night, finding that they had an awful lot in common.

Of course, weddings supply quite a lot of alcohol and they ended up stumbling into bed together.

Lauren woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, a ripped dress and a naked man in the bed beside her.

She did the best thing she could possibly have done in the situation and ran out before Neil woke up.

Lauren knew that she had some feelings for him, but convinced herself that he didn't feel the same way and that leaving without having to face an awkward rejection was the best thing to do.

You can imagine her surprise when she walked into her apartment a week later, wrecked after a long training session, to find Neil sitting in her kitchen with a dozen red roses and a smile on his face.

They became a couple, much to Alva's delight, who found the entire situation absolutely hilarious.

They married three years later, surrounded by their family and friends.

And so the entire third generation were grown up, starting families of their own and passing down the Weasley traits.

**This is the end! This is the first multi-chapter story I have completed in a while and I'm quite proud of it :)**

**My next story is going to be about Hugo and Aimee and it's going to show their relationship at four different ages and how they interact with each other as time goes on.**

**I just want to say thanks a million to the following people:**

**Reviews: dovepatronus, Little Emily, LuvSiriusBlack, KitKat, Volleyartist14, WingardiumLeviosa1016 and this SHIP of FOOLS.**

**Following:****30secondswestin1d2generalmay er, AlwaysHP-RealTHG, dovepatronus, dtndT-90, Emerald Evans, lizzywizzy1976, Love-Pink26, McG97, Mia Emerald, Readinglover98 and this SHIP of FOOLS.**

**Favouriting:**** 30secondswestin1d2generalmay er, AlwaysHP-RealTHG, dovepatronus, dtndT-90, JesterJester, Little Emily, Love-Pink26, LuvSiriusBlack, Majorjewls and Mia Emerald.**


End file.
